betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Video Releases
Most VHS tapes and DVDs are released and distributed by WGBH, mostly with its video label, WGBH Boston Video from 2001 to 2005 on VHS and on Season 5-6 from 2005 to 2006. and on DVD in 2005 to present. Between the Lions Classics Tapes * "Little Big Mouse" (March 6, 2001) * "The Ram in the Pepper Patch" (March 6, 2001) * "Red Hat, Green Hat" (March 6, 2001) * "The Lucky Duck" (June 12, 2001) * "The Lost Rock" (June 12, 2001) Between the Lions Early Literacy Kits * "Zoop! Zoop!: Music All Around" (June 7, 2005) * "Oh, Yes, It Can!: Story-telling" (June 7, 2005) * "Huff and Puff: Homes and Habitats" (June 7, 2005) * "Help!: Helping" (June 7, 2005) October 30, 2001 Season 1, Vol. 1 (6 Video Cassette Box Set) * "Farmer Ken's Puzzle" * "The Hopping Hen" * "To the Ship! To the Ship!" * "Something Fishy" * "Piggyback, Piggyback" * "The Fox and the Crow" Season 2 (25 Video Cassette Box Set) * "The Sad Dad (Season 2 Premiere)" * "Humph! Humph! Humph!" * "The Good Seed" * "Icarus' Wings" * "Zoop! Zoop!" * "Clickety-Clack, Clickety-Clack!" * "Poetry Day" * "Bobby the Hopping Robot" * "Teacher's Pet" * "The Last Cliff Hanger" * "Pebble Trouble" * "Oh, Yes, It Can!" * "Five, Six and Thistle Sticks" * "Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains" * "Quest, Quest, Quest!" * "The Spider and the Lie" * "Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!" * "But, Mama, But..." * "Dreaming Shakespeare" * "Rats" * "Tweet! Tweet!" * "Good Night, Knight" * "The Chess Mess" * "Stop That Chicken! (Season 2 Finale)" August 19, 2003 Season 1, Vol. 2 (19 Video Cassette Box Set) * "Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West (Season 1 Premiere)" * "Shooting Stars" * "Touching the Moon" * "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" * "Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?" * "Lionel's Antlers" * "The Chap with Caps" * "Pandora's Box" * "Lionel's Great Escape Trick" * "There's a Fly in My Soup" * "The Popcorn Popper" * "Hug, Hug, Hug!" * "A Peck of Peppers" * "Sausage Nose" * "The Old Man" * "A King and His Hawk" * "The Roar That Makes Them Run" * "Giants and Cubs" * "Be Bop (Season 1 Finale)" April 2005 Seasons 3 and 4 (15 Video Cassette Box Set) * "Hay Day (Season 3 Premiere)" * "Pigs Aplenty" * "What Parakeets Need" * "Too Cool" * "You Can't Catch Me!" * "Huff and Puff" * "Out in Outer Space" * "Help!" * "Two Coats, One Goat and One Boat" * "Treats (Season 3 Finale)" * "Art Party (Season 4 Premiere)" * "Grow, Mane, Grow!" * "Three Goats, No Waiting" * "Step by Step" * "Dance in Smarty Pants (Season 4 Finale)" June 7, 2005 * "Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West and Other Stories" * "Shooting Stars and Other Stories" * "Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? and Other Stories" * "The Chap with Caps and More!" (DVD Box Set) August 2, 2005 * "Pigs, Pigs, Pigs!; The Three Little Pigs" * "The Carrot Seed; The Empty Pot" * "Wings; What's In the Box?" * "A Shower of Stars; Two Moons and One Lagoon" * "The Golden Meaty Awards" * "Click Clack, Moo; The Little Red Hen" * "Sylvester and the Magic Pebble; I Miss You, Stinky Face" * "A Tasty Piece of Cheese; The Lion and the Mouse" * "Earl's Too Cool; When I Was Five" * "It's Red! It's Green!; Joseph Had a Little Overcoat" September 27, 2005 * "Farmer Ken's Puzzle and Other Stories" * "The Hopping Hen and More!" (DVD Box Set) * "To the Ship! To the Ship! and Other Stories" * "The Popcorn Popper and Other Stories" August 1, 2006 * "Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash; Knuffle Bunny" * "Sheep on a Ship; Mississippi Skip and His Pirate Ship" * "Yo! Yes? & Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal" * "I'll Fix Anthony & Jamaica Louise James" * "Pete's a Pizza & Pygmalion" * "Here Come the Aliens & Abiyoyo" * "King Midas & The Dirty Booty King" * The Coyote and the Rabbit & The Gingerbread Man * "The Goat in the Coat" January 8, 2008 * "Season 1 (5-Disc DVD Box Set)" * "Season 2 (4-Disc DVD Box Set)" April 15, 2014 * "Vowel Power" Category:Between the Lions